Cupcakes and Sprinkles
by Bri-Gils
Summary: "But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC. NextGen! R&R! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be about the Next Generation of the Harry Potter Universe! I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but the first chapter kind of centers around Harry and Ginny... :) Also sorry if I get some sayings wrong- I'm American so I don't know all the British Slang**

_December 26, 2004_

"MUM! I'M 35 WEEKS! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO POP ANY MINUTE NOW!" A voice belonging to a 23 year old redhead screeched in the kitchen of the Christmas-decorated Burrow.

"Merlin, Harry, I don't understand how you stand her..." The redhead's brother, Ron, muttered loud enough for Harry Potter to hear.

"THEY'RE CALLED BRAXTON HICKS, MUM! I'M GOING ON THE TRIP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"I manage..." Harry smiled at his long-time best friend.

"So, do you have any name ideas yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, but we're keeping it secret. Ginny is somewhat convinced Fleur or Audrey will steal our baby name."

"Wouldn't Fleur and Bill most likely use a French name to go with Victoire and Dominique? Do you really planon using a French name?" The bushy haired woman retorted.

"Well, we did through around Isabelle for a little while..."

"Let me guess-" Ron smirked. "James for a boy and Lily for a girl."

"Wrong." Ginny told her older brother, entering the room with a hand on her baby bump. "If the baby's a girl, she'll be Jaime."

"What happened to keeping the names secret?!" Harry spluttered.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, they're not pregnant. Even if Hermione was , she wouldn't even be five months by the time our baby gets here."

Ron turned a shade of green as he asked his wife, "You're not pregnant, right?"

"No." Hermione looked amused. "At least, not that I know of..."

"Just 5 more weeks!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, interrupting the conversation as she entered the room. "Which is why you shouldn't be going on the trip!"

"Molly, it is their last trip as a couple before the baby." Hermione reminded her mother-in-law.

"Speaking of the trip, we'll see you lot on New Years." Harry addressed the group, now standing up.

"Have fun!"

"Have a good shag!"

"RONALD!"

"Don't hesitate to contact us if anything happens!"

The couple began walking to the Burrow's exit as Ginny sighed, "Mum, you're not supposed to apparate while in labor!"

"Thank Merlin we're finally out of there." Ginny grumbled once they were out in the chilly December air.

"You're mum means well." Harry commented cautiously, knowing full well that Ginny was in one of her Pregnancy mood swings.

"Bloody annoying, she is. She wants the baby to be a boy." Ginny said out of nowhere as they began walking hand in hand. "It's funny how out of generations of Weasleys with only boys, there hasn't been one yet."

"We have to remember to thank Fluer's mum for letting us use her cottage. Ready for a few days in the Alps?"

The redhead nodded, and they were soon both pulled into darkness.

* * *

Ginny awoke in wetness.

"Harry..." She shook the raven-haired man awake. "I...I think I peed myself"

After a quick clothes change, they began changing the bed's sheets when Ginny felt a sudden pain.

Harry was at her side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Ginny replied, still clutching her stomach. "Ju-just Braxton Hicks. I was having them all of yesterday. Remember when audrey was talking about those fake contractions she had with Molly?"

"...You sure?..."

"Yes." Ginny snapped. "Now, if you don't mind I'm in the mood for breakfast."

After breakfast, the parents-to-be began preparing for the day ahead of them, until Ginny cried out in pain.

"Harry, I don't think they're Braxton Hicks anymore!" The pregnant woman cried as she fell onto the bed.

"D-Do you think we'll be able to make it to your parents house or a hospital?"

"I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO PUSH!"

"Gin, I don't thi-"

"AHH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Harry suddenly looked unsure of what to do. "Did you water even break?"

"I think the pee might have been my water..."

"Gin-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU DEFEATED LORD VOLDEMORT I THINK YOU CAN DELIVER A BLOODY BABY!"

"Okay, er... I'm going to get some towels to ...er.. so thinks don't get too messy."

"So, Ginny..." Harry continued once he returned. The trip for the towels seemed to have calmed him down. "Er, I think you're supposed to hold your legs up. At least, that's what they did in movies. Er... I guess we'll make small talk until I see the head?"

"Is it going to hurt?" Ginny's voice sounded small and timid, almost as though she was just waking up in the Chamber of Secrets again.

Harry put a hand on her knee. "Less than dying." Ginny snorted. "So Gin- boy or girl?"

"Bo-AHH!"

"Bloody Hell! Push, Gin, Push!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"I see the head! Merlin, that's a lot of hair!"

"Ahh!"

"I got them!"

"Wah!" A crying noise filled the bedroom.

"Well, you're mum got what she wanted." The raven haired man smiled as he wiped off his son. "It's a boy, Gin." He could feel tears burning the backs of his eyes. " A beautiful baby boy."

He placed the baby on Ginnys' chest.

"Welcome to the world," She whispered, "James Sirius Potter."

* * *

Pleasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

May 5, 2011

"The dirt is dark." 6 year old Louis commented, watching James dig in the yard behind Shell Cottage.

"It's not dirt, it's mud." Rose corrected, a trait she picked up from her mother even though she was just 5 years old.

"You said you wanted to give Vicky a gift for Hogwarts. You can give her this!" James pulled something pink out of the brown.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"A worm!" Rose squealed.

James smiled. "Since I'm the oldest, I say we give her this."

"You're only older by one month!" Louis exclaimed as he knelt down next to his cousin.

"36 days." Rose told the boys, trying not to get her yellow dress dirty.

"Here, Rosie." James put the worm in her hand.

"EW!" Rose turned a shade of green a she flung the worm away and it landed in Louis' hair.

"Ah!" Louis began shaking his head. James picked it off of the ginger.

"Wanna bite, Rosie?" The dark haired boy asked.

"No way, James!"

The short boy shrugged. "More for me!" James stuck the whole worm in his mouth and it slid down his throat.

"James, that's yucky!" Rose squealed. James burped and stood up.

"Hey, Louis?"

"Yes?"

"Why does the land stop?" James began walking towards the cliff.

"It's a cliff! Mama won't let us by the edge. She says if we fall, we'll never see her again and you'll go up to Heaven like Uncle Fred."

James was now at the edge of the cliff. He lifted one foot.

"What does this say?" Rose called out to her older cousins. James walked back to where she was kneeling, by a rock.

"D-Do-bee…Dobee!...Free…el-el-elf…" Louis tried sounding out.

"What's a free elf?" James questioned. "Does it mean house elf?"

"Let's find out!" Rose began digging with her hands.

"Ro-" A glare from the bushy redhead shut up protesting, so the boys joined their cousin.

"Hey, you lot! Time to g- what are you doing?" Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks as they approached the group a few minutes later. "Rosie, wat are you doing?" The anger was evident in Ron's voice.

"James said we should dig Dobee up to see what his is!"

James turned to his lying cousin in shock. "No I di-!"

"James." Harry's stern voice interrupted his son.

James looked at his father, burped, and watched a pink worm fly and land on Harry's shoe. It was sufficient to say that the 30 year old looked livid.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter was really short, so here's another short one! Whoever can guess what I'm foreshadowing in this chapter will get their name in the story :) Please please please review! **

July 5, 2011

"When are we going?" Albus Potter asked his father for the thousandth time that morning, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Soon." Harry chuckled at his son's eagerness from behind the _Daily Prophet_.

"You saw the movie, right Dad? James asked, his hazel eyes glancing at the adult.

"I saw it when I was 17." Harry put down the daily prophet and checked the gold watch that once belonged to Mrs. Weasley's brother. "Took your mum to see it for her birthday."

"Why is Aladdin out again?" Ginny questioned as she joined her family at the table, with three year old Lily on her lap.

"Money?" Harry shrugged as she stood up. "So boys, who's ready to see a movie?"

"Yeah!" "Let's go!"

"What was the first movie you ever saw, Dad?" Al asked once they were in the car and on their way to the theater.

"I didn't see that many movies while growing up." Harry replied truthfully. "Probably a few weeks before I turned 13, when the Dursleys were out for the night and I watched _Newsies_ on the television."

"Will this one be on the telly?"

"No, this will be on a big screen at the theater."

"So, what did you boys think?" Harry asked as they walked back to the car, the afternoon sun seeming extra bright after the theater's darkness.

"It was cool." Al replied, holding his father's hand as they crossed the parking lot.

"Are you mental, Al?" James exclaimed. "It was so brilliant! I want to see it again!"

Harry laughed. "Maybe another time…"

"When I grow up, I want to be a Genie! Then I can give wishes and meet Aladdin!" James jumped up and down with excitement as they got in the car.

"James, genies aren't real."

"But there was one in the movie!"

"He was actually an actor."

James pouted. "Oh." After a moment, he smiled again. "I want to be an actor!...Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What's an actor?"

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N: I got this chapter's idea from my Health teacher :) I'm home sick today, so I'll probably post more chapters, too! Pleaseasesaseaseaseasease Review! **

January 10, 2012

"Mummy, what are you doing?" Four year old Lily asked her mother.

"I'm painting my nails, Lil." The ginger replied, glancing at her daughter.

Lily Potter giggled. "Why would you paint your nails?"

"Olivia says people do it to look pretty." Al commented, thinking about his friend from the muggle primary school his parents make him go to.

"Uh-huh." Ginny nodded as she opened up a bottle of purple nail polish. "Wizards don't really paint their toes that much. Aunt Hermione gave these to me."

"But Aunt Mione is a witch." Lily stated, clearly confused.

"Her mum and dad were muggles."

"Then how is she a witch?"Al asked.

Ginny looked at her children. "Sometimes two muggles can have a magical child. Just like how some witches and wizards have babies who aren't magical, but that doesn't happen as much."

"Is people in my school a wizard?"

"I don't know, Al. They won't know until they're eleven and get their Hogwarts letter." The adult looked at her daughter. "Hey Lily, want me to paint your nails?"

"Yeah!" Lily cheered and scooted closer to her mother. "I want pupple, like you!"

Ginny chuckled at Lily trying to say "purple".

"Mum, can I get nails painted too?"

The redhead almost dropped the bottle. She glanced at the dark-haired boy. "Er, Al, usually only girls get their nails painted."

The 6 year old looked like he was going to cry. "But why can't I?

Ginny closed her eyes, ready for the young child's tantrum. On one hand, she didn't really mind and just wanted her son to be happy. On the other hand, what would the kids at school do if they saw his nail polish?

"Okay, Al." She sighed, opening her eyes. "I'll paint your toes." The boy's face immediately brightened up. "Pick a color."

"I want red, for Gryffindor!" Ginny couldn't help smile. _He's not even 7 yet and already has house preferences!_

"Good choice, Albus! Now come here, so I can paint you."

* * *

"Daddy! Look at my nails!" Lily squealed, holding her hands out as she ran into her Father's study where he was helping James with some sort of homework.

Harry looked up from the desk to see his daughter. "They're brilliant, Lils!" He smiled and kissed the little girl on the head.

"What about mine, Dad?" Al came running in, followed by Ginny.

"Wait, what?" Harry looked down at Albus' toes, and saw dark red polish on his nails. "Oh, er… It's great, Al. Hey you lot, can I have a minute alone with your mum?"

The three children obeyed, as Ginny sat down in James's vacated seat.

"Why?" Harry glanced at his wife.

Ginny shrugged. "He wanted me to."

"But-" Harry looked at a loss for words. "Boys aren't supposed to have their nails pai-"

"Harry, you're starting to sound like those people who say that girls shouldn't play quidditch. Do you not want Lily to play quidditch when she gets to Hogwarts?"

"Gin-….That's different!"

"Really? How so?"

After a moment's pause, Harry replied, "You don't know what the kids at school will do to him if they see his nails."

"That's why I did his feet. It's the middle of January, I doubt they have them taking off their socks in class."

Harry took a deep breath. "Just…. "

"Hey, Dad!" Al came running into the room with the red nail polish in his hands. "Mum should paint your's and James' nails! Then we can all have Gryffindor foots!"

Harry gave his son a weak smile. "No thanks, Al, my nails are good."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter features a OC! It's really only OCs, because his particular one needs a backstory and she'll be playing a major part once they all get to Hogwarts. Please review! And thanks for reading! :)**

**Special Thanks to Fireflies-glow1 who has been such an awesome reviewer! :)**

July 13, 2014

"Look at how high I'm going!" Jenna's friend, Chloe, yelled.

"It' feels like I'm flying!" 8 year old Jenna squealed, gripping the swing's chains tighter.

"Imagine if we could fly…" Chloe dragged her feet on the ground, making her swing come to a halt.

"You can fly in planes." Jenna, who now stopped her swing, told her friend.

"Not like that!"

"Then like what, Chloe?"

"Remember that book Ms. Lublin read us, back in Year 1? What was it called again?"

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." Jenna answered, glancing at the brunette. "But that's silly! Magic isn't real, Chloe!"

"Maybe not to you, muggle!" Chloe laughed and looked at the short girl. She stopped laughing. "Hey, how'd you get that?" She motioned to a bruise by the other girl's elbow.

"Chloe! Time to go!" Chloe's mum called out as she walked towards the two 8 year olds, with Jenna's older brother following close behind.

"I, er, fell down the stairs." Jenna said almost too quickly, fingering her bruise.

Chloe snorted, obviously finding that funny. "Geez, for a dancer you are so clumsy, Jenny!"

"Indeed, she is!" Jenna's 15 year old brother, Alex, chimed in, now leaning against a leg of the swing set. Jenna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Chloe, Granddad is waiting at home!" Chloe's mum told the young girl.

"Bye, Jenny!"

"Bye, Chloe!" As her friend left, Jenna began picking at the bruise.

"Fell down the stairs, huh?" Alex asked softly.

The young girl began swinging again. "I'm an actress! I know how to improve-ise!"

"You mean Improvise?"

"Same thing." Jenna grumbled. A few minutes later, her brother chuckled.

"What?" Jenna asked, dragging her heels into the ground.

"Oh, nothing." Alex shook his head. "You just reminded me of mum right then."

"Oh."

…

"You look like her, y'know." The teenager sat on the swing next to his sister.

"Alex, what was her name?"

Alex stared at the woodchips beneath his feet. "Carla. Carla Hernandez"

"Why isn't her last name Boo?"

"Because she wasn't married to Daddy…"

Jenna glanced at her brother. "Why were we in a cabinet when she died?"

"_What?"_

"We were in a cabinet! I remember she shut the door."

Alex looked at the Jenna, shocked. "H-how do you remember that? You were hardly four!"

Jenna shrugged. "But… why were we?"

Alex took a deep breath. "W-we were in a bank with mum, in line. These th-three men walked in, wearing"

"-Blue masks." Jenna interrupted, as the memory came alive in her mind.

"-Yeah, blue masks. A-and they had guns. So, mum shoved us into the nearest cabinet and closed the door."

"But it didn't close." Jenna told him. Alex gave her a look of confusion. "I remember it was open a little, and I looked out of it. O-one of the blue men saw me and pointed the gun." The small brunette found her eyes getting watery. "Mum then st-stood in front of the door, and the next thing I remember was it closing af-after a big b-bang." She absentmindedly rubbed the bruise on her elbow. "I-if we go to a bank, is it going to happen again?"

"No." Alex replied sharply. "Th-those men were very bad. Mostly everyone in the world is good, like us. They weren't."

Alex began dragging his foot through the woodchips, making a pattern in them.

"Is daddy bad, like them?" Jenna's small voice asked.

Alex hesitated before answering, "Dad isn't that kind of bad. Those people were… crazy bad. Daddy might not be… good, exactly, but he would never kill anyone."

"He gets very angry…" Jenna was now rubbing the bruise harder. "Is that why I started dance and theatre? So I wouldn't have to be at home as much?"

The fifteen year old glanced at his sister and nodded. "Come on, we have to get home before it gets dark."

"Why?" Jenna sighed.

"You know we have to go home eventually, Jen." Alex sighed, brushing his brown hair out of his face.

Jenna closed her eyes, picturing the Hogwarts castle from the books Chloe was talking about in her mind.

"What house do you think I'd be in?" The girl asked her older brother.

"Pardon?"

"In Hogwarts! You know, Harry Potter!"

"Gryffindor. You're one of the bravest people I know. What about me?"

Jenna smiled, and stopped rubbing her elbow. "Slytherin!" Jenna giggled. "But it doesn't matter, magic isn't real."

_If either of them had been paying attention, they would have realized that Jenna's bruise had disappeared._

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N: I meant to post the first half of this chapter earlier but I forgot, so I just added it here. Enjoy! **

April 20, 2012

"Why are there peacocks?" Asked a curious 5 year old boy, causing his mother to laugh.

"Your Grandfather likes some… odd things." Draco answered his son, smirking.

"They're white!" Scorpius exclaimed, walking off of the pavement and onto the lawn to get a closer look.

"Yep." Draco answered, and grabbed Scorpius' arm. He added in a joking matter,"They also like to bite little boys who are 5!"

"Drake…" Astoria Malfoy sighed while smirking at her husband.

"I'm not little! Scorpius whined, glaring at his father. "And I'm turning 6 soon! Just…" He proceeded to count on his fingers, "four more months!"

"Okay, okay, maybe you're not little, " Draco smiled at his son as they reached the door to Malfoy Manor. "but get off the lawn, your grandfather will have a fit."

"Your hair is sticking up in the back." Astoria told Scorpius, and made a motion to fix it.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it!" Scorpius, of course, only made it more ruffled, reminding Draco of a certain raven-haired Gryffindor.

"Master Draco, sir!" the blonde adult's former house elf Soomi, answered the door. "Master Lucius has been waiting long! He has been rather lonely since Mistress Cissy has left! Come, come!"

Scorpius followed his parents into a large manor. He knew his father was an only child, why would three people need a house this big?

Not noticing his parents topped, Scorpius walked into Draco's legs.

"Ah, and this must be…" A tall man with white hair and a raspy voice addressed Scorpius. His eyes were drawn to the young child's messy hair.

"Scorpius, sir…" He didn't like the look in the mans' gray eyes.

"Ah, good manners."

"Scorp, this is your grandfather Malfoy." Astoria said.

"Oh." Scorpius stepped out from behind his father's legs. He hadn't expected Grandfather Malfoy to look so… unfriendly. "Your peacocks are funny."

"Really?" Lucius replied coldly. "Yes, they like to bite little boys."

"Father." Scorpius felt his dad get tense next to him, despite the fact that Draco said almost the same exact thing only 10 minutes before.

Lucius, ignoring his own son, took a seat in a grand arm chair. Scorpius sat between his mother and father on the sofa.

"They were white." He told his grandparent.

"Scorpius reminds me of one of your mother's relatives." Lucius addressed Draco, as if the person in question wasn't in the room.

"Who?" Astoria questioned her father-in-law.

"That traitor, Sirius Black." The old man spat.

"What made him a traitor?" Scorpius asked Draco, who was staring at his feet.

"He as a Gryffindor. The only non-Slytherin in his family." Lucius spoke as if he had planned this speech a long time ago. "He worked against the Dark Lord and was friends with mud-"

"Enough!" Draco's voice thundered through the manor. " I am not going to let you fill my son's head with all of the pureblood nonsense you put in mine! And do not say that word in front of my son! He is five years old!"

Scorpius decided then, that he would much rather be like Sirius Black than Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Sept 2, 2014

"Girls! Scorpius will not play dolls with you! Now leave him and us alone!" Scorpius' uncle, Larzack Greengrass, snapped at his daughters.

Scorpius sighed in relieve as he sat next to his Grandmother, and gave his Uncle a thankful look. As much as he loved his cousins, Alyssa and Ivy, he couldn't help but miss his only boy cousin, Larzack Jr. At least then he wouldn't be outnumbered. Larzack, however, had officially just finished his first day full day at Hogwarts. Scorpius' mother's family was now gathered at the Greengrass Gardens, eagerly awaiting the news of Larzack's house sorting.

"-Not that our little Larz would be anything except a Slytherin." Larzack's mother, Millicent Bulstrode-Greengrass, insisted with a sly smile.

"They should really mail out the results on the first night. A whole day of not knowing the house is so nerve racking! " Scorpius' Aunt Daphne tsked.

"I heard that starting this year they're posting the houses in the Daily Prophet." Scorpius' mum added her two cents.

"Oh Merlin! Imagine what a scandal that would have been last year, with Oliver Selwyn's son going into Gryffindor!" His Grandmother exclaimed.

"Why is it so bad to not be in Slytherin?" The blonde 8 year old asked, and received many disbelieving stares in return. "It's not like the world is split into houses after Hogwarts."

"Draco," Millicent said through her teeth, while keeping a fake smile plastered on her face. "When you get home you might want to remind your son what being a pureblood truly means."

Draco, not looking at anyone but Scorpius, nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

"Slytherin is where our whole family, and you're Father's whole family went." Larzack Sr. answered his sister's son.

"But Sirius Black was a Gryffindor," Scorpius stated, remembering what his Grandfather Malfoy told him. "He was my Grandmother's relative."

"Sirius Black was disowned and should not be mentioned again, young man!" His Grandmother snapped, and tugged on his ear.

"The results!" Scorpius' cousin, Alyssa, cried and ran to the window to let an owl in. She tore open the letter, red it and screamed.

"Millicent rushed over to her eldest daughter and took the letter from her hands. "Ravenclaw! That blood traitor!"

Fifteen minutes later, after the Malfoys flooed back home to their flat on the outside of London, Scorpius was still confused. How could everyone get mad about something that wasn't Larzack Greengrass' choice? His Aunt Daphne told him herself that a hat picks which house you're in! When the young boy voiced these opinions to his father, the elder Malfoy replied, "Scorp, you are _so _much smarter than I was, even when I was 17. Much more than many people today! Scorpius, you are absolutely right. Don't let our family dictate who you are, like mine did to me."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N: I personally always pictured Teddy with sandy brown hair, wanting to look like his dad in the pictures. Just because he had blue hair as a baby (when he probably couldn't control it considering he was only a few weeks old), doesn't mean that he was going to keep it the rest of his life.**

**It would mean sooo much if you reviewed!**

* * *

Dec 26, 2014

"Why are we shopping in muggle London?" James asked Teddy, who was counting the muggle pounds in his hand.

"My Grandmum took me shopping here once. I figured you lot would enjoy it." Teddy replied, and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"So how much can we get?" James' 9 year old brother, Al, asked.

"Well, y'know how I didn't get you anything for Christmas?" The boys nodded. "So you can pick your present out now. And James, you can pick your birthday gift out too because I didn't get you anything for tomorrow."

James looked up at the older boy. "Teddy, how are we supposed to pick something out with ALL of these stores that we've _never_ even been to?"

"Merlin, James, you turn 10 and suddenly your full of logic." Teddy said sarcastically, chuckling.

"He's not 10 yet!" Al reminded him, obviously not picking up the sarcasm. "We're still the same age for another day!"

"Don't remind me…" James grumbled, wishing he was more than just 10 months older than Al.

"Well, Jimmy-"

"Jimmy?!"

Teddy smirked. "Hey, if you call me Teddy, I'm calling you Jimmy. Or would you rather Jamie?"

"No, that's a girl name!"

"Okay then. So, Jimmy, to answer your question- we're going to go _into_ the stores! I know it's scandalous, right?!"

"Git."

"Oi!" Teddy cried as he held the door open to a random shop. "Where'd you learn that word? You're 9!"

James smirked. "Victoire called you a git yesterday after dinner."

"Jamison Tate is the one that's a git." Teddy mumbled under his breath as they explored the merchandise, which turned out to be guitars and music books.

"Who's that, Ted?" Al piped up, clearly not interested in the instruments.

"Oh-er…" Teddy turned red, clearly not happy about being overheard. "Nobody…"

"It's Vicky's boyfriend!" James laughed. "Louis told me!"

"Who's being a git, now James?"Teddy turned towards the door. "Come on, it's not like this store is relevant for you lot…" Al began to follow the teenager. James, however was staring at a black acoustic guitar.

"Hey, Ted?"

"What?"

"I found my present."

And so, twenty minutes later, the three boys walked out of the music store carrying a new guitar and book full of Disney songs with them.

* * *

*One_ Month Later*_

"Hey, d'you lot want to hear me play a song?" James ran into the den where his mum, dad, and brother were sitting . He held his guitar in one hand, and a red pick in the other.

"We can finally hear you play?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face, remembering how James had made her put up a silencing charm on his bedroom a month earlier.

"It took me some time, but I finally have this song down." James announced with a smile on his face.

"What song is it?" Harry questioned.

"Part of your World from the Little Mermaid."

Harry looked surprised. "Oh, a Disney song?"

"He has a whole book of Disney songs hidden in his underwear draw!" Albus announced.

"Al!-"

"He wanted you to think he came up with the chords all by himself."

Harry looked on the verge of laughing. To spare her eldest son's feelings, Ginny then said, "Well, why don't we hear that song, James?"

James set put his guitar strap on and took a deep breath, preparing to sing, when suddenly-

"AHHH! OWWWW! MUMMY!"

Ginny ran out of the room to her crying daughter. "HARRY!"

The eldest Potter soon returned to tell the boys, "We have to take your sister to St. Mungo's,"

"What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head on the banister. Stay here 'til we return!"

James stared at his guitar and bit his lip as the couple left with the redheaded girl. As much as he loved his little sister, and didn't want her to be in pain, he never seemed to get his moment in the spotlight. It always had to be taken from or shared with one of his siblings.

"Hey, I'll listen to the song if you want." Al told him.

After glancing at the younger boy, James took a deep breath and began playing:

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"

"So, what'd you think?" James asked his brother, now smiling because he didn't mess up.

Al stared at him. "Isn't that song sung by a girl?"

James sighed. Out of all the worlds he could have been in, why was he in this one?

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**Spoiler Alert!: Don't read this chapter if you believe in Santa Claus!** ;)

* * *

August 20, 2015

"Who is Dudley, anyway?" James asked for the tenth time as his father parked the car in a hotel parking lot.

"My cousin." Harry answered, sighing exasperatedly as the family of five all unbuckled and began to empty out of the car.

"Why've we never met him?" Al asked, as Lily chimed in with her brown eyes widening, "We've got more cousins!?"

Harry stopped taking luggage out of the trunk of the car as he contemplated his answers. "We… Dudley and I never really got along until we were older, but then we didn't have a chance to talk. And yes, you do have more cousins. He has-two?- children, I think."

"Just remember that this lot is all muggles, alright? **_No magic talk_**." Ginny warned her children, giving them an evil stare that she perfected from her own mother.

"How does he have kids if he's not married yet?" James' 9 year old brother wondered out loud as the Potters began trekking their bags to the door of the lobby.

"You don't need to be married to have sex." The ten year old replied.

"What's sex?" Albus asked his father, who then glared at James.

"James, remember what I told you when we had our little talk?"

"How could I forget- it scarred my life!" James replied loudly, causing other hotel-goers to glance at them.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and then headed to a desk to get the room key.

James took this opportunity to educate his brother.

"Sex is how babies are made. Dad has a book on it. It tells you how to make them and everything. He showed me."

Al looked at his brother as though he had sprouted two extra heads. He then spoke, "Wait- so storks don't carry babies?"

Now it was the elder boy's turn to look at the other as though he was crazy. "After you found out that Santa Claus isn't real, did you really expect birds to deliver babies?"

Lily, who was eavesdropping on her brothers, now chimed in, "Santa isn't real?" The 7 year old asked, with tears in her eyes.

Ginny, who suddenly decided to take interest in her children's conversation, "No, no, of course he is!" The redhead reassured her daughter, while glaring at her sons.

James avoided his mother's gaze and scratched his head. This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Dudley Dursley did not look anything like the fat boy James' Uncle George had told him about. He was tall, with a head full of blonde hair. He was not obese, but chubby, and stood at the door greeting his rehearsal dinner guests with a smile.

"Harry." He nodded at the raven-haired man.

"Dudley." Harry replied. "You're looking good. How's Vernon?"

"He's okay. Don't worry, he made us seat him far away from you."

Harry's face now had a look of relief as a brunette in a flowered dress came to join Dudley, along with a short, chubby blonde girl and a chubby, younger redheaded boy.

"Allison, this is my cousin that I was telling you about, Harry. Harry, this is my soon-to-be-wife, Allison, and our kids, Jeremy and Lily." He glanced at the shorter man. " I, er, hope you don't mind that we na-"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's, er… cool. I mean, she was your aunt. This is my wife, Ginny, and our children, James, Al, and Lily."

Allison's face suddenly lit up with recognition. "Oh- you're the people with the books!"

James has never seen his father's face turn so red. "Ye-"

"Harry." Petunia Dursley appeared and joined the group. "You look well."

"Er, thanks, Aunt Petunia. You too. This is Ginny, James, Al, and Lily."

The elder woman stared at James' little sister. "Lily…"

"I was named after my Grandmum." The 7 year old mentioned, happily.

Petunia nodded. "Lily was my sister."

The redhead now looked between the blonde Lily and the old woman. "Why is everyone named Lily? There's five others in my year alone!"

"Grandmum and her sister are the same person, idiot." James told her.

"James!" Ginny scolded as Petunia pursed her lips. She turned towards her nephew. "Acts just like your father. Doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

A few hours passed, and James now sat at their seats with a cupcake in his hands. Feeling as though someone was watching him, the boy turned to see his father staring.

"You actually do seem a lot like my father….." Harry said softly, as though he were recalling a memory.

James smiled, yet did not understand why his father was looking at him as though he didn't want James to be like his namesake. Surely being like James Potter Sr. wasn't bad, right?

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything except for the OCs. The story will mainly focus on James Sirius Potter, and may or may not also somewhat focus on an OC. Other heavily invovled people are: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and of course you will see the many Weasley cousins and other OCs that are attending Hogwarts at the same time as our favorite people's children. Please review!

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**It would mean sooo much if you reviewed! The more reviews, the faster I update!**

* * *

July 29, 2016

"Harry Potter! Haven't seen you around here in a while!" Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron greeted. He was behind the bar as his nephew ran around serving tables.

"Well, haven't really had a reason until now." Harry replied with a smile, clamping a hand on James' shoulder. He and Ginny agreed that their children wouldn't see Diagon Alley until they had to go to Hogwarts- making their trip for shopping just that much more special.

"Ah, so this is little James!" The said boy grimaced at being called little as his mother laughed. "Seems like it was only yesterday that you were in here yourself with Hagrid, Harry!"

"The only time I've ever heard this place completely silent." Harry laughed. After bidding goodbye, the three made their way outside and ended up facing a brick wall.

"How do we get in?" The 11 year old asked. Ginny smirked, and replied, "With a magic trick." She then tapped a brick with her wand, and James couldn't help but smile as an archway formed revealing Diagon Alley.

James wished he had about 8 more eyes as they began walking. From restaurants to Gringotts to his Uncle George's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it all seemed so much more astounding than they were in other shopping centers.

The long day past quickly, filled with buying books, eating ice cream, getting a white owl with brown and black spots on its wings(It reminded James of the s'mores his Aunt Audrey makes during the summer), and a visit to Uncle George.

"I'll see you lot later at the Burrow!" George called as the trio left his store.

"Well," Ginny addressed the two males, while holding James' supply list. "Books… Robes…. Looks like we got everything!"

"No!" James cried, almost dropping Hedwig (When James told his dad he was naming her after the owl that was always in his father's stories, he could have sworn that Harry almost cried) "We need my wand!"

"Oh, yes!" Harry face-palmed with a smile on his face. "How could we forget that?"

The family entered Ollivander's. Ollivander, who was now almost 100, was helping a girl with strawberry blonde hair. His son, a man of about 50, who was now learning how to care for the wandshop, was organizing galleons and sickles on a desk. Hearing the door's bell go off, he looked up.

"Ollivander will be with you soon." The middle-aged man told them. The two adults sat down next to the girl's parents, leaving James standing up.

"Er," the girl's mother began, facing James' parents. "This might be a weird question, but do you lot know how to get onto platform 9 ¾?"

"Of course! It's very easy. Are you lot mug-er, non-magic people?" Ginny replied to the other redhead. The muggle smiled. "Yeah."

As the mothers and Harry conversed, the girl's father got up to pay for the wand, leaving James and the girl to themselves.

"Are you starting Hogwarts, too?" James asked.

The girl nodded with a small smile. "It's pretty odd. I mean, just three days ago I didn't even know I was a witch and now I'm here!"

"Yeah, that's what happened to my dad too." James ran a hand through his hair, a habit that he never realized he picked up. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not know that I'm a wizard! I'm James, by the way." He held out a hand.

"Madyson." The strawberry blonde shook his hand.

"Mady, ready to go?" Madyson's father interrupted the two 11 year olds.

"Yep!" Madyson replied. "See you at Hogwarts, James!"

"Well, Mr. Potter, I expected to be seeing you soon!" Ollivander greeted once the muggle family left, and James wasn't sure if he was addressing him or his father.

"I feel like I was just here with Teddy…" Harry sighed nostalgically, staring at his son.

"Well, let's find James a wand…. Ah, here we go! Mahogany, like his namesake, with a Unicorn hair for core. 11 inches"

James' heart began racing at he reached toward the wand. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but when he picked it up and starting swinging it around, having a pot nearby explode was definitely not his ideal idea.

"Hm… Tricky customer, just like your father." Ollivander told James as he snatched the 10th wand from him. James could see Harry blush from the corner of his eye. "No matter….. Let's try this one: 10 inches, cocus wood with dragon heart string."

Ginny looked surprised at the mention of cocus. "That's the kind of wood that my d-"

"-your dad had, yes." Ollivander interrupted. "Families tend to have similar wands."

James stared at the wand in front of him. It seemed rather short, and was the kind of brown that almost seemed red. He picked it up, fully prepared for another explosion. Needless to say, he was surprised when bright, golden sparks flew out of him. He smiled as his parents cheered behind him. He was _finally_ going to become a trained wizard.

"So, how'd the shopping go, James?" Ron asked his godson as the Weasley-Potter clan met at the Burrow that night to celebrate the July birthdays.

"Brilliant!" James replied, laughing. Louis and Lucy, who got their wands earlier that month, were comparing their new wands with James'.

"He also met some of his future classmates today." Ginny told her brother.

"Really?" Bill joined the conversation.

"Yeah." James replied, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason. "Her name was Madyson."

"Oho! A girl, eh?" Grandpa Weasley chuckled.

"James, tell me, was she a redhead?" Ron asked with a large smile on his face.

James couldn't understand why that was relevant. "She had light red hair. Why?"

Ron began laughing uncontrollably as Hermione sighed ("Here we go…") and Harry put his head in his hands.

"James, you just met your future wife!"

"What!?"

"Your uncle is convinced that all Potters fall in love with redheads." Hermione told her nephew, rolling her eyes.

James stared at Ron as though the elder man had grown 8 more heads. Then it dawned on him: _Hogwarts is going to be the starting point for the rest of his life_. Who says he won't meet his future wife there?

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**It would mean sooo much if you reviewed! The more reviews, the faster I update! And I'll give a shoutout if you can see foreshadowing in this chapter :)**

* * *

September 1, 2016

"This is the worst birthday ever!" Lily cried out loud as the family of five emptied out of the car.

"Really?" Ginny asked with an amused look on her face, as her husband went to find a trolley. "Why so?"

"Because James is leaving!"

James couldn't help but smile at that statement. Sure, it'd be weird missing Lily's birthday, which happened to fall on September 1st, but _he was going to Hogwarts_. After hearing stories all his life from his Aunts, Uncles, cousins, and parents, he would finally be able to make his own.

"That he is..." Harry replied to his daughter as he put the trunk and owl on the metal trolley. "...That he is..." The father gave his oldest son a sad look. How did the years go by so fast? It seemed like only yesterday when he had to catch his own baby...

"Can we go and find Brennan? I want to get a good seat on the train!" James began pushing the heavy trolley.

"James, please do just make sure not to isolate yourself. Staying friends with Brennan would be great, but so is making new friends!"

The 11 year old turned to his mother as they barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Mum, I'm 11, not 4!" When he turned back to face the wall, fearful thoughts began creeping into his head. _What if Brennan ditches me for cooler friends? What if we're in different houses? What if the sorting hat tells me there's been a mistake, and I have to go home? What if I crash into the barrier?!_

James was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry had joined him holding the trolley, and was smiling the kind of smile that made him look 15 years younger. "Ready?" The young boy returned the smile and nodded, his throat feeling too dry to speak. "3...2...1!" The duo began running and James braced himself for crash...but it never came. In front of them now was a scarlet engine.

"James?" Harry pulled him aside, out of the way of te barrier. "There's something I think you should know before you go."

"What is it?"

"Y'know how you've been saying that you want to be like your grandfather, my dad?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, er, in Hogwarts, James Potter Sr. wasn't always the...er, nicest person."

James looked at his father in confusion.

"He would do things like pull pranks on and hex people for fun... specifically on man, Severus Snape."

"The man you named Al after?"

Harry nodded, looking ashamed, as though James Sr.'s discipline was his fault. "Just... promise me you won't do that. I've grown up with bullies, and they're no fun. Promise me you won't be a bully."

"I-I promise, Dad." James replied, startled. He could hardly imagine his father, who was possibly the bravest man he knew, being picked on. They both turned towards the scarlet train and James couldn't help but wonder-_ What was he going to be?_

* * *

Applebee, Brennan!" Professor Longbottom read the first name off of a long piece of parchment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" James couldn't help but groan at that announcement. As much as he wanted to be with his sandy-haired friend, who was now running to the table with yellow ties, he didn't really fancy the idea of being a badger.

"Maybe we'll be the first weasleys of this generation in Gryffindor." Louis whispered to him, and then glanced at the Ravenclaw table where Victoire, Dominique, and Molly sat.

"Maybe..." James agreed with a shrug, really hoping it was true. Has a Potter ever been in a house other than Gryffindor?

"Isler, Madyson!" James' attention returned to the sorting as a familiar strawberry blonde-haired girl sat on the stool. The boy had a sudden desire to be in her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. As Madyson skipped to the Gryffindor table, he did a slight wave. It managed to catch her eye, and she waved back with a huge smile.

Finally, after what felt like forever, James heard, "Potter, James!"

"That's Harry's son!"

"Potter, did he say?"

"Reckon he'll get me an autograph?" filled the Great Hall, but as soon as the hat slipped over his eyes, James only heard one voice.

"Oh, a Potter, eh?"

_Please don't get hung up on my last name like all of them..._

"Well,well, you have your father's temper!... A big thirst to prove yourself... and plenty of courage..."

_Gryffindor... please, just say-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James sighed and smiled as the hat was taken off of his curly, black hair. He ran over to the cheering table and sat down next to a boy with hair that shade of red where it almost looked brown, yet it wasn't. He turned back towards the people waiting to be sorted. Louis and Lucy- the only two redheads left in the group- were standing together, occasionally throwing glances in his direction.

"Selwyn" and "Smith" both became Slytherins. Then there was triplets- "Spinnet" "Spinnet" and "Spinnet", "Summerby, Daisy", "Turner, Peter", "Wang, Grace" and finally-

"Weasley, Louis!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

James watched, feeling slighting disappointed, as his cousin went to join his childhood best friend.

"Weasley, Lucy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

After "Xavier, Kaden" became a Ravenclaw, and McGonagall began her beginning-of-the-year-speech, James coldn't help but feel defeated. Lucy had Victoire, Dominique, and Molly. Louis had Brennan. But James- _He had no one _in this house. The only perosn he kenw was Nate Longbottom, but even then they were never more than just acquaintances only hanging out those times when their parents got together. Nate was more friendly with Dominique, who was at least in the same year as him.

"Steak-and-Kidney pie, my favorite!" The redheaded boy next to James spoke to no one in particular as food appeared before them.

"Pass me a piece, will you?" James asked.

"Sure." The boy replie,d cutting a slice (**A/N I've never had this before, so idk if it's a real pie or not**) and lifting it. All was good until _right_ before it reached James' plate when-

_**PLOP!** _

The two boys looked down at the pie, which was on the floor, and then at each other. Suddenly, they were laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm Nikotius Bell." The boy greeted once they calmed down. "My friends call me Nicky."

"James Potter." James replied, now reaching for spaghetti with meatballs. "My friends call me..." He thought back to Teddy calling him Jimmy, and smirked. "James. They call me James."

Nicky snorted, and the conversations around them turned into family talk.

"We're Halfblood." One of the triplets- _Leandra?_- was telling a boy with the darkest hair and palest skin James had ever seen. "Our mum was a Gryffindor too. Apparantly she never told our dad she was a witch, and then when she became pregnant with us, he ran off. Accused her of bewitching him."

"I'm Pureblood." The boy replied. "My mum and dad were both in Ravenclaw. My Great-Grandfather was the man who invented Veritaserum. I was named after him, Alfred Cornfoot. I go by Alfie, though."_  
_

"Are you Harry Potter's son?" Madyson- the girl from Diagon Alley- asked James.

"Read the books, have you?" James asked the muggleborn.

Madyson blushed. "Well-I,er, have read a few..."

"You're dad was the first chocolate frog card I've ever gotten. My mum was upset they didn't include his Quidditch stats on the card." The only boy triplet, Lysander, joined the conversation.

"He's a bit of a tosser at home, really. Good cook, though."

"But then, because of the books, don't people ever look at your family weirdly in public? 'Cause names like Ginny and Albus aren't very common..." Madyson replied.

"We use fake names. I don't really remember how I learned to use them, though. I went to a muggle primary school, and all of those kids called me by my muggle name."

"What is it?" Nicky questioned.

"Well, my mum is Jen. Lily is Lilah and Al is Alex. My dad goes by my name, James, which is also his middle name and he has to put stuff on his scar to hide it. I go by Darren."

The people listening stared at him.

"Everyone's is similar to their real names but yours!" Leandra laughed. "How'd you get stuck with Darren?"

James shrugged. "I don't remember, I was, like, 4! Although, I have to admit, it'll be nice to finally have friends that call me James."

The people around him laughed, and James smiled. He couldn't wait to become friends with them.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**It would mean sooo much if you reviewed! The more reviews, the faster I update!**

* * *

Dec 27, 2016

"Happy Birthday!"

James groaned as a deep voice awoke him from his sleep. "D-dad? What the-"

"Come on, bud! You're 12!" Harry took his son's pillow out from under his head and hit him with it.

"Dad!" James' eyes were wide open now. "Are you drunk?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wi-er, No! Just thought I'd give my eldest son a nice birthday wake up call."

James glanced at the muggle clock on his night stand. "...At 6 in the morning? And with my pillow?!"

"I have to work early today." Harry told him, and sat down on the bed. he surveyed his son. "Wow... Twelves years old..."

"One more until I'm a teenager." James remarked with a smile.

"You know, when I turned 12, I was visited by a house elf who then wrecked my Aunt's pudding." Harry smirked and stared into space nostalgically

"Sounds fun."James sarcastically replied. "I'm having Nicky over later today. Hopefully he won't ruin anything."

"That reminds me," The 36 year old, who was now at the doorframe, getting ready to leave, "Grandmum dropped off some of the leftover cupcakes from Christmas. She told me to tell you she says Happy Birthday, James. Happy Birthday, James."

* * *

"Oh Merlin, these are more than delicious!" Nicky declared with a mouth full of Grandmum Weasley's cupcakes.

"The sprinkles really just bring the whole thing together." James agreed with a smile. His mother, who had been listening in on her son's conversation. snorted.

"Did you boys save any for Albus and Lily?" Ginny asked.

"Mum, there's, like, 10 cupcakes here!"

"Did someone say cupcakes?!" Al shouted from the den before running into the kitchen.

"I want cupcakes!" Lily's high-pitched voice could be heard from upstairs, followed by footsteps on the stairs. "Is there any chocolate."

"No, Nicky had the last one." James told his little sister as she slid into the room on her socks.

Nicky, now looking guiltily at the half-eaten cupcake in his hands, mumbled "Sorry..."

"So are you a Gryffindor too?" Al asked the redheaded boy.

"Yep." Nicky replied. "I'm Nicky."

"Al. So how'd you become friends with that loser?"

"Oi!"

Nicky grinned. "I dropped his dinner on the floor."

"Well that's different." Ginny laughed. She walked over to the table where the kids were sitting. "Guys, save some cupcakes for later when Rose and Hugo are here! Al!"

"Wha?" Al asked, trying to look innocent even though his cheeks were bulging from the two cupcakes he shoved in his mouth.

"Come on Nicky, let's go upstairs." James and his friend began to race to his bedroom.

"Woah, is that what I think it is?!" Nicky stopped at the open door to Harry's office.

"We're not supposed to go in th- Bloody hell, is that an invisibility cloak?!" James now joined his best friend at the door. He cautiously walked towards it. "Dad never said he had this!"

"Guess who got off early!" The front door slammed shut and Harry Potter's voice could be heard from the floor below. Wanting to get out of the office before Harry comes upstairs, James grabbed the cloak without thinking and the boys ran to his bedroom.

The Boy-Who-Lived's footsteps sounded on the stairs. James threw the cloak in his trunk and shut it as Nicky jumped down on James's bed. With haste, James took a piece of parchment that he was doodling on earlier off of his desk and sat at the foot of the bed so it looked like the boys were actually doing something.

"Ginny? Did you do something with my..." Harry's voice grew quieter as he went back downstairs. James heard Nicky sigh in relief.

"Wait, is he looking for the cloak?" Nicky questioned.

"I hope not..." James replied, his stomach doing a backflip. Footsteps were getting louder again.

"James, have you- oh, you must be Nicky!" Harry opened his son's bedroom door for the second time that day.

"Er, yeah, I am."

Harry smiled. "I'm friends with your Aunt. How is she doing?"

"G-good." James silently cursed his friend for stuttering. _He would give them away!_ "She's going to be having a daughter soon."

"Oh yeah, Angelina was telling me about that!" Harry responded. "Anyway, James, have you seen a cloak anywhere?"

"Well, you're wearing one." James told him, hoping his father would change the subject and tell him not to be sassy. He looked his father in the eye and didn't blink, remembering how Uncle George told him that looking away was a sign of lying. Harry stared back at his son, smirked, and then glanced at the trunk where the invisibility cloak was hidden.

"Well, if you say so..." Harry began walking out of the room and James had a fleeting impression that his father had read his mind. "Oh, nice to meet you, Nicky."

"You too, Mr. Potter."

James exhaled in relief after Harry left, although that did not stop the guilty feeling he now attained.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**It would mean sooo much if you reviewed! The more reviews, the faster I update! **

* * *

_July 5, 2017_

As Jenna gingerly touched the fading bruise just below her collarbone, she only then realized what was happening.

"Alex?" The 11 year old called for her older brother as she stood looking into the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah?" The 18 year old came running in, having remembered what happened downstairs only a few hours earlier.

"If this bruise is new- why is it disappearing?"

Alex put down the paper that was in his hand as he examined the bruise. Jenna glanced at it. It was his New York University acceptance letter, something he had been rereading over and over again ever since he got it in March. Jenna said he should frame it, he loved it so much. Alex said it was his ticket out of this hell hole. _If only he could bring her along_… Acting might have been here escape route, but she couldn't pretend to be other people forever.

"A-are you sure it's from earlier?"

The small girl nodded. The siblings held their breath as they heard a knock on the front door and a glass break in the kitchen below them.

"FINE! I'LL GET THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Their father yelled, evidently angry that neither of his children were going to answer it.

"JEENNNNAAA! THIS GUY WANTS YOU!"

The eleven year old glanced at her brother, who had a confused look on his face. She pushed past him, exited the bathroom, and made her way downstairs. There waiting by the closed front door was Paul Boo (reeking of alcohol) and a man wearing black robes; a long scar ran down the middle of his face from his hairline, all the way to the tip of his nose.

"Hello, you must be Jenna!"He greeted, almost too enthusiastically.

The girl in question glanced at him cautiously. "Yeah, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Creevey. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at-"

"Defense against the dark arts? Like in Harry Potter?" Jenna turned around to see Alex behind her, standing at the top of the stairs, staring skeptically at the so-called Professor.

"Yes; like in Harry Potter." Dennis nodded, seeming excited at the topic.

"Prove it." She said, feeling excitement mounting up. "Prove that magic is real."

The thirty-something year old man's smile grew and he withdrew a long stick. Glancing at Mr. Boo, who seemed to be having trouble following the conversation in his drunken state, Professor Creevey pointed the wand at the half-broken bottle in his hands.

"Reducio." Creevey muttered, and the glass shrunk.

"Bloody-" Paul dropped the bottle, making a small "clink!" as it hit the floor.

"Can't you think of anything that you did and might have been unexplainable at the time, Jenna?"

She felt herself fingering the disappearing bruise, now hidden underneath a gray T-shirt. Come to think of it- she never had any bruise more than five hours. Growing up, Alex almost always wore long sleeves to hide marks. Jenna, on the other hand, never had anything to hide.

"Y-yeah." The 4 foot 5 girl grinned. _Oh my God! Is this actually happening!_ Dennis Creevey handed her a letter:

**_Ms J Boo_**

**_The Purple Bedroom_**

**_10 St. Peters Street_**

**_Hertfordshire_**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__of__WITCHCRAFT__and__WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_

_Dear Ms. Boo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on__1 September. We await your owl by no later than__31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Ain't no way I'm paying for that fancy school!" Paul Boo announced, having read the letter over his daughter's shoulder.

Professor Creevey glanced from the adult to the children, obviously sensing something wrong between them.

"I'll pay." Alex retorted.

"Alexander!" Jenna's head snapped up. "No, you're-… you have to save up your money for NYU…"

He shook his head. "I don't care… Jenny, this is an _amazing_ opportunity for you-"

"You've already done enough for me. Hell, you basically gave up your childhood for me." Jenna felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. "You deserve uni."

"There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who have trouble affording it."Creevey told the family, evidently feeling slightly uncomfortable and not bouncing with joy anymore. "Ms. Boo, if you would like, I can take you to Diagon Alley now to get your school things."

Jenna felt as though her head was spinning. In not even thirty minutes, life as she knew it changed. _She was a witch._ **She was a witch. **Bloody hell- Jenna Paloma Boo was a freakin' witch!She had **_MAGIC_**!

A charged feeling spread throughout her body. "Let's."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I have finals this upcoming week and my teachers decided to pile on tons of homework. I also was recently caught up in another story idea, and couldn't get that out of my head. You should read my new Jily story! It's called **Orange! **Please review! Thanks for reading!

~Bri


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**A/N I noticed that in a previous chapter, I put James' birthday as December 26th. It's not! I'm sorry! It's the 27th but I'm too lazy to go back to that chapter and change it :P**

* * *

**Sept 1, 2017**

"And…. We're off!"Al laughed as the train began gathering speed.

"It only took eleven years." Rose grinned, laughing along with her cousin and best friend.

"You two should start preparing now to fight the troll." James told the two eleven year olds, smirking.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, "Merlin, James, we know it's a hat that sorts us!"

The elder boy snickered. "You didn't seem too sure last year."

"Neither did you, Potter." The compartment door opened, revealing 3rd years Nate Longbottom and Phish Connelly. "Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Rose answered, the same time that Albus exclaimed, "Your voice got deep!"

"Thanks?" Nate responded as he sat down, an unsure look on his face.

"So are you two ready to become Gryffindors!?" Phish asked, playing with his Gryffindor tie which he wore around his neck, despite the fact that he was in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Most definitely we are!" Rose smiled.

"I just hope I get into Gryffindor…" Al mumbled, looking paler than he did a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry, Al, of course you will." James rolled his eyes. "Hey! Maybe you could keep Louis company in Hufflepuff!"

"I don't want to be a Hufflepuff!" Al whined.

The other Potter snorted. "Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot that yellow doesn't go with your complexion." Albus responded by shoving his brother onto the floor. "Uh-uh-uh, ickleAlleykins, I can do magic now."

Now Nate snorted. "Please Potter, all you know how to do is make things levitate and blow bubbles out of your wand."

"I can choke him with the bubbles!" James exclaimed, still sitting on the floor.

"Are you trying out for Quidditch this year?" Phish successfully changed the subject.

"Yep!" James said enthusiastically, emphasizing the 'P' sound. "They're short a beater, right?"

"And a keeper." Nate added.

"Eh, I prefer being a beater." The Potter shrugged.

"I like being a beater." Rose said nonchalantly, "You get to hit people without getting in trouble."

The four boys stared questioningly at the redheaded girl.

"I was kidding!" Rose exclaimed.

They ignored the fact that her face said otherwise.

* * *

"She looks like a Bella!"

"Which one?"

"There-that one!"

"The short girl?"

"Yeah."

James glanced at Nicky, who was staring intently at the crowd of first years walking through the Great Hall. "She looks anorexic if you ask me."

Nicky chose to ignore that comment.

The boys' roommate, Milton, added in his two cents, "I'm pretty sure Andrew and Cara don't have sister."

"I bet two galleons she's related to them, though."

"Does their year look small to you?" Madyson Isler asked. Normally, there would be a group of 40 children- 35 at least. This year, however, it only looked to be about 20.

"Indeed, it does." Lysander agreed, nodding his head.

"Okay, what the heck is up with you and indeed?" Nicky turned around to look at Lysander. "That's like the fifth time you've said it in the past two hours!"

"He's been saying it all summer." One of the girl triplets, Lynnea, sighed with her head in her hands. "It's driving me _mad_."

"Indeed, it is." Lysander smirked at his sister.

"Everyone shut up! Professor Longbottom is about to read the names!" A fourth year, Andrew Corkstone, hissed at them.

"Astaire, Meghana"

"She looks like a Ravenclaw." Alfie Cornfoote announced to the group around him.

"How does someone look like a Ravenclaw?" Grace Wang asked.

"Her glasses."

"Thanks." Nicky snorted, touching the wire frames on his own head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alfie smirked. "Told you."

"Avery, Nicoletta"

"Slytherin." James guessed, and not even a second after the hat touched her head, "SLYTHERIN!"

"You knew that by the last name!" Leandra Spinnet exclaimed.

"So?"

"That's cheating!"

"Blishwick, Michael"

"His whole family has been in Ravenclaw." Lysander told everyone.

"That doesn't mean he will be!" Madyson informed him.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Never mind…"

"Boo, Jenna"

The short girl that Nicky claimed was a Bella walked up to the stool, biting her lower lip.

"She seems like a Hufflepuff." Elphie Babbling stated.

"Nah, I'd say Slytherin." Milton retorted.

"No way, she looks too nice!"

"Gryffindor." James told everyone.

"No sh-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Rang out throughout the hall as the short girl smiled and then ran over to the table where James and his friends were sitting a cheering.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Madyson greeted the girl as she sat at the empty seat next to James.

"Thanks." The girl- Jenna- smiled again and replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Coolidge, Haven"

"I'd say Gryf-"Before Lynnea could finish, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"We are not on a roll…" Alfie shook his head while chuckling.

"What are you guys doing?" Jenna asked as the name, "Cox, Cameron" was read out.

"Guessing who's gonna go to what house." James informed the first year as Nicky said, "Hufflepuff- he looks kind of dumb."

"Nikotius!" Elphie exclaimed and smacked the boy on the back of his head.

"I was joking!" Nicky huffed as the hat announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Everard, Raquel."

"Ravenclaw; she looks smart." The 2nd years all turned towards Jenna in surprise. "Well- she has glasses!"

"Okay, is that a compliment or an insult?" Nicky exclaimed, taking off his glasses and examining them, much to the amusement of the others.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nice one" James high fived the first year, "Jennifer?"

"Jenna." She corrected.

"Finnegan, Keiran."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat sorted him before they even had time to guess.

"Flint, Theodora."

"Oh, Slytherin for sure!" Madyson said as the black haired girl made her way to the hat.

"Indeed, I agree, Son of Mad." Lysander nodded solemnly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goldstein, Paige!"

"Hey, it's Aubrey's sister!"

"I have to say Gryffindor, then" Milton declared, much to the agreement of the others.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The tall blonde smiled in relief and made her way to the cheering table, sitting across from Jenna and next to Madyson.

"Congrats!" Madyson gave Paige a one arm hug as her sister, Aubrey, came running down the table to congratulate her.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Is he named after his dad?" Lysander questioned.

"Finally, a sentence that doesn't have 'indeed' in it!" Nicky chuckled in relief.

Lysander smirked, "Indeed, I think he is!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grant, Harry!"

"I honestly don't care anymore. I just want food." Grace put her head down on the table.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Khyte, Evanora"

"I love that name…" Madyson sighed. "I'm going to name my daughter that."

"Won't the father have to agree to that." Paige asked, still looking slightly nervous.

"Oh he will." Madyson replied, with a dangerous glint in her eye. "He will."

"Or else." Alfie added in a creepy voice, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"DUN DUN DUN!" James finished off the moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Krum, Adalwolf!"

"What's a Krum doing at Hogwarts?"

"He moved to England after he retired." James answered, "Didn't any of you lot know that?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Does it concern anyone else that we only have two Gryffindors so far?" Leandra asked.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT?!"

There was a moment of silence after the hat made it's announcement, before the scarlet house remembered that it should be clapping. After taking off the hat, Scorpius looked even more nervous than he had when he put it on and slowly made his way over to the far left table.

"Well, now we have more than two…" Leandra said to no one in particular.

"H-Hi." Scorpius greeted them, his voice barely above a whisper, as he sat next to Jenna. He stared at the table in front of him, avoiding any and all eye contact.

James reached over Jenna and tapped the blonde boy on the shoulder. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, your cousin was a Gryffindor too."

"Sirius Black?

James nodded.

"Y-yeah… I know, he was…" Scorpius nodded, looking somewhat relieved. "He was." A small smile formed on his lips as Professor Longbottom called out,

"Nott, Elizabeth"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Perkins, Elise"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus"

_Please be Gryffindor, Please be Gryffindor…´_James found himself praying inside his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat declared after about a minute of silence. James felt relief wash over himself as his brother sat next to Paige at the table.  
"See, told you you wouldn't have to worry!" James smiled at Al, who grinned back.

"Now we just need Rosie…" The younger Potter mumbled.

"Selwyn, Jack"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Rose"

"Come on, Rosie…" Al chanted beneath his breath, only loud enough for Jenna, Scorpius, and Paige to hear.

"Holy crap, it's been three minutes! Think she'll be a hatstall?" Alfie asked.

"What's a hatstall?" Madyson turned to the dark haired boy.

"It's when the hat's been on someone's head for five minutes or more." Albus answered the redhead. "It happened to our cousin Victoire. McGonagall, too."

"It's probably fighting between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." James stated. "Rosie is wicked smart."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was as shocked with that announcement as they were with Scorpius'.

"What!?" Al cried out loud. James, on the other hand, stayed silent. When thinking about it- Rose _did _have some Slytherin qualities…

* * *

_"James said we should dig Dobee up to see what his is!"_

_"You get to hit people without getting in trouble."_

* * *

"Merlin! It's like you and Rose switched places, eh?" Alfie jokingly said to Scorpius as the last kid, "Wood, William" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

No one laughed.

* * *

Super sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please review! :)

~Bri


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"But you see, Jennifer, cupcakes and sprinkles are so amazing! That's why they're dating!" "Because of cupcakes?" James sighed at Jenna's question."They met when Nicky was eating a cupcake at my house, okay?That counts!"JSP/OC ASP/OC

* * *

**Guysss please please please review!**

* * *

_Sept 2, 2017_

"Bloody hell! Why didn't I close the curtains?" Al grumbled, pulling his pillow above his head to block out the light. Upon saying this he heard a groan come from the other side of the room. "Ah!" He tried to jump out of bed, but with being tangled up in blankets, ultimately failed and landed face down on the floor. _Oh yeah, I'm at Hogwarts now…_

"Nice one." Scorpius laughed, getting out of bed himself in a more graceful fashion.

"Yes, very funny." Al muttered sarcastically, rubbing his chin. "Ha ha ha." He stood up. "What time is it?"

"Early enough for me to be hungry!" The Malfoy opened his trunk at the foot of his bed. After grabbing a clean shirt and pants he turned around and saw Al regarding him with a weird expression. "Oh, er, I don't know actually- I lost my watch somewhere in my house last week."

Al nodded in understanding before walking over to his nightstand to get his own watch as Scorpius went quickly changed out of his pajamas.

"Hurry up and change, will you? I wasn't joking when I said I was hungry." Scorpius walked back into the dormitory as Al was closing his trunk.

"You still have to put on a tie." Al told him, jerking his head in the direction of the three scarlet ties left on the blonde's nightstand, as he walked into the unoccupied bathroom.

Scorpius picked one up and turned towards the mirror hanging to the left of Al's bed.

_Grandfather is probably having a heart attack_. He thought with a small smile as he tied it around his neck.

"Ready? All right- let's go!" Al came out of the bathroom and the two boys made their way to the common room.

"Okay so- where do we go?" Al asked once the Fat Lady closed behind them.

"Er… straight?"Scorpius shrugged. They proceeded that way.

30 minutes, 6 floors, and three unnecessary staircases later, the boys found themselves at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Merlin, why is it so empty?"Al exclaimed. There was no more than five people at any given table- the Slytherin one was empty.

"Well, it is Saturday. People usually remember to close the curtains so they can sleep in." Scorpius retorted with a laugh. "Look, Jenna and Paige are here!"They made their way over to the girls- Paige seemed to be chatting animatedly, while Jenna was giving the taller girl a skeptical look.

"-and then there's the Chudley Cannons who are possibly the worst team in existence. Merlin knows why they don't just disband like the Dafflings did! Oh, the Dafflings were a team back in the 50s that my Gran always goes on and on and on ab-hey guys!" Paige greeted the two boys as they sat opposite them.

"Talking about quidditch, eh?" Scorpius asked, reaching for a piece of toast.

"Yep!" Paige popped the 'P'. "I'm just giving Jenna a quick lesson on all the teams." She added brightly, not noticing the other girl's 'Save Me' expression.

Al, in an effort not to laugh, changed the subject, "So James is surprised that no one did any prank last night. Says that last year people set off fireworks during dessert."

"Oh yeah, Emma and Aubrey told me about that!" Paige commented, "Apparently they used the Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's kind that multiplies with spells, so McGonagall had to put them out by levitating water."

Scorpius snorted, "Gotta love their products."

"And I get them for free!" Al added smugly, with a laugh.

"I expect a box for my birthday." Jenna said seriously, although the smirk on her face gave away that she was joking, "Even though I don't know what you lot are on about."

Al gasped, shook his head, and sighed sarcastically, "Oh Jenna, there is _so _much you need to learn!"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it…"

"So when does the post come?" Al wondered aloud.

"I don't know but I want to send a letter before I get one…" Scorpius replied, abandoning the second half of his toast on his plate.

"Me too!" Paige told the other blonde. "Want to see if we can find the owlery?"

"Sure." The two stood up and began walking out of the Great Hall.

Jenna and Al looked at each other, both picking at their breakfasts in the awkward silence. Then Jenna broke it:

"So, I know that there are Quidditch teams, but are there any rules to the sport, or-"

"Oh yeah!" Al laughed. "There' s seven players a team: three chasers, two beaters, and a seeker-"

"- so it's just like how it was in the Harry Potter books?" Jenna interrupted.

"Er, yeah." Al replied as a group of Slytherin girls entered the Hall and began walking to their table on the other side. In the group was a familiar-looking tall redhead. Hoping to catch her attention, the Potter waved at his cousin.

* * *

Rose knew she was awake, but didn't want to open her eyes.

_These blankets are so soft…_ She pulled one closer to her face, _Wait… my blankets are never this soft!_

Brown eyes snapped open, revealing the comforter to be a dark green, while the sheets were white. And the walls were green. And the windows. And the lamps.

_Oh right, I'm in Slytherin…_ Rose sighed and sat up, _What will my family think?! Uncle Harry and Mum will probably be fine but….. Dad has been raised his whole life to hate Slytherins! _

"Finally someone's awake!" A skinny girl with green eyes and hair so light brown that it almost seemed blonde shouted in a whisper as she walked out of the bathroom. If Rose remembered correctly, her name was Elizabeth.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes as Elizabeth jumped onto the redhead's bed.

"Seven-o-one in the morning." Elizabeth informed her, checking her silver watch. "I've been up since 6."

"What! Why?" Rose looked at the other girl in shock, who shrugged in response.

"I've always been an early riser. Annoys the hell out of my sister."

Rose smiled weakly. "My brother does that, too. Ugh, I wonder what he's gonna think…."

"About what?"

"The fact that I'm a _Weasley_ in _Slytherin_. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, most Weasleys are not Slytherins. My family fought on the, er, other side during the war…"

"Oh, pish posh!" Elizabeth waved her hand as though she was hitting Rose's comment away from her. "Times _are _different than when our parents were in school, y'know. I mean, sure, my father might have used to hate Mud- er, Muggleborns, but now he protects the Muggle Prime Minister! And looks at Dash Rosier! His father is what mine might call a blood-traitor, yet Dash is still in Slytherin! And it's not like you _chose_ to be in Slytherin."

Rose ignored the almost Mudblood comment"I was arguing with the hat. It was between here and Ravenclaw. It said I was too cunning."

Elizabeth snorted. "Hey, if you're family gives you a hard time just remind them that Merlin was a Slytherin. And that guy is awesome!"

"You guys are _soo_ loud!" A voice from the left of Rose's bed shrieked as the curtains flung open, revealing Nicoletta, a thick Italian girl with a ridiculous case of bed hair at the moment.

"Sorry." Elizabeth replied, although she was smirking.

"Should we wake her up?" Rose gestured to the fourth bed belonging to Theodora- or Thea, as she preferred.

"I reckon so." Nicoletta agreed, tying her hair up in a messy bun.

"You reckon?" Elizabeth repeated as Rose burst out laughing.

"What, are you from America?"

"Shut up! I'm _tired_!" Nicoletta threw a pillow at the other two. "So how are we going to wake her? I mean, if she can sleep through all this noise…."

The three girls gathered at the foot of Thea's bed.

"We can throw a bucket of water on her." Elizabeth suggested.

"Do you have a bucket?" Nicoletta inquired.

Rose then suggested, "We could jump on her and yell 'boo'."

"Well, I can't think of anything better so okay."

"Three… Two… One! BOOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Thea 's eyes shot open in fright as the three girls proceeded to fall off her bed in fits of giggles.

One pillow fight later, the four roommates made their way down the hallway that led to the common room.

"The green tie makes me look like something to do with Christmas." Rose muttered, loosening it around her neck.

"Well during the Holidays you can just wear your uniform and you'll be in the spirit!" Nicoletta laughed.

"Does anyone remember the way to the Great Hall?" Thea asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "My sister can show us." She told them as they entered the common room. Now that Rose wasn't super tired and full of food, she took in her surroundings. The windows were green, giving the whole room a somewhat greenish tint (she recalled the prefect saying they were under the lake), and were the lamps were of silver. The leather sofas and chairs were green and black, and silver decorations were scattered throughout the room. The fireplace was burning brightly ("the fire is always on, as it can get quite chilly all the way down here") and surrounded by a magnificent silver mantle. All in all, it seemed to be a very formal atmosphere, yet also comforting.

"There she is!"Elizabeth led the girls over to a corner opposite the fireplace where a girl who looked remarkably like Elizabeth, yet with black hair, and a dark skinned girl were sitting.

"Emily, want to show us how to get to the Great Hall?" Elizabeth approached her sister, who was reading Witch Weekly.

"Sure, just give me a second."

"My dad says this place used to have skulls in it." Rose commented, thinking about when Ron told her and Hugo about when he snuck in here as a bedtime story.

"How would your dad know?" Nicoletta asked.

"He snuck in here once."

"There used to be," Emily answered the younger girl, "When Snape was the Head of Slytherin. Apparantly Slughorn had them removed, thank Merlin. Who would want to sit in a room full of skulls?!" She turned towards the dark skinned girl, "Bridget are you coming?"

"Yes!" The girl jumped up and the two second years began leading the first years to Breakfast.

"Whoa! I didn't realize we were that close to the Great Hall!" Elizabeth exclaimed as they arrived at the two large doors. As Rose followed the other girls in, she couldn't help but throw a glance at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the Hall. Even though it was mostly empty, Al was sitting there talking to a small brunette.

A sudden feeling of hate flowed through Rose's body like blood. _She_ was supposed to be the one sitting there, talking with Al, and making him smile. _He_ was her best friend. They had planned for _years_ what they were going to do at Hogwarts- spend nights in the common room just laughing and goofing around, go exploring for the kitchens together, copy each other's homework…. Not him and some girl with brown hair who looked like she could afford to gain 20 pounds.

Then he noticed her. And he waved. As the girl turned around to see who Albus was acknowledging, Rose waved back.

* * *

"Your cousin?" Jenna asked, turning back around to face the raven haired boy.

"One of many here in Hogwarts." Al replied, a smile playing at his lips. "That's Rosie, she's in our year." Helping himself to a piece of bacon, he confessed "No offense to you, but I always pictured sitting here with her…"

"None taken." Jenna said understandingly. "It must suck expecting this grand adventure with someone your whole life only to have one significant detail… changed."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"But it's not like you're going to stop being friends. You're bloody cousins!"

Al opened his mouth to reply when-

"Heeelllllloooo, Albus and Jennifer!" James plopped down into the seat next to his brother, Nicky taking the seat next to Jenna.

"It's Jenna." She corrected

"Right, sorry. So where are the other two new Gryffindors?"

"Searching for the Owlery." Al informed his brother. "I was going to go too until I thought I could just ask you- and I am just realizing you would probably give me the wrong directions."

James smirked. "You know me too well, Al."

"That would make sense." As a sudden "Hoot!" made the four look up.

"Ah, just in time for post!" James stated as owls began flying in.

"Oh my God, that's a _lot_ of owls!" Jenna shrieked."

"You get used to it." Nicky shrugged, grabbing the jar of marmalade.

"Do they ever poop on anyone?" The 11 year old girl asked, causing the boys to look up again.

"Merlin, I hope not…" James commented lightly.

"Bruce!" Al exclaimed as a black soot owl landed in front of him.

"Bruce?" Nicky snickered as Al untied a letter from the owl's leg.

"Our mum likes to give animals weird names" James mumbled. "I feel so loved knowing there isn't a letter for me." He added as the bird flew away and watched as Al ripped the letter open.

_Al,_

_Congrats on being Gryffindor! See, you didn't have to worry! Merlin, your class is small! The Daily prophet says that it's the smallest class Hogwarts has had in 678 years, only to be topped by the graduating class of 1346. Your Aunt Hermione forced me to include that fact. **Your mum's lying, she won't stop talking about it.** Harry!_

_Dinner last night was quiet without you and James arguing with Lily! We went out to dinner at that little muggle bistro on Main Street for Lily's birthday. She's so excited to finally have a racing broom (Thank you to both you and James for helping pick it out)! Which reminds me, don't forget to send us what you want for your birthday! It'll be here sooner than you think!_

_On another, super unrelated note, did Rose really get sorted into Slytherin? Not that it really matters, of course, but Uncle Ron is trying to convince himself that the Daily Prophet misprinted it. Aunt Hermione thinks it's wicked how she's in the same house as Merlin. And is Scorpius Malfoy _really_ a Gryffindor?! I personally think the sorting hat has finally lost it, he is over 1000 years old._

_Hope you have a good time! And tell James we say hi!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Albus folded up the letter. It didn't even occur to him that his family might be upset with Rose's sorting! Looking at the Ravenclaw table, Dominique and Lucy didn't seem to be upset about it. Well, they weren't really doing anything that involved Rosie at the moment, but they also weren't staring daggers at her.

_Yes mum…_ Albus thought,_ she is a Slytherin…_

* * *

"Go on- it's not a Howler!" Nicoletta laughed as Rose prodded the letter with her fork.

_Maybe this is why I'm not a Gryffindor,_ Rose couldn't help but think,_ because I'm afraid to open a bloody letter from my parents!_

"Would you like me to open it for you?" Elizabeth asked dryly

Putting her fork back in her scrambled eggs, Rose then threw the envelope towards the dirty blonde.

"Here." Elizabeth gave Rose back the parchment that came out of the envelope.

_Rosie,_

_Congrats sweetie! How's Hogwarts? Is it everything you had hoped? These next seven years will be the most magical ones of your life, no pun intended. I can't believe you're in the same house Merlin was in! I know you'll do great things. I've always said you look great in green. I know you don't start classes until Monday, but I have a feeling you're going to _love_ Professor Flitwick. My favorite teacher was always McGonagall, but of course she's the Headmistress now. How are the kids? Have you made any new friends yet? If not, don't worry, it always works out in the end. All you'll have to do is find a troll to fight with someone and instant friend for life! Hugo is missing you greatly- he's so bored now that he has no one around to play with! We're going to be visiting the Potters tonight, along with Uncle George's family so Hugo, Lily, Freddie, and Roxanne can do things together. Do try and stay out of trouble, will you? _

_Love you sweetheart,_

_Mum and Dad_

Instead of feeling euphoric that her parents weren't mad about her sorting, Rose felt a numbness course throughout her. She's gotten plenty of letters from her parents before: when they were on business trips, when Rose and Hugo were spending a few days at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's…. but each of those, unlike this one, had both of her parent's handwriting on it, them fighting for the parchment. This one had no sign of her father's writing.

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
